


Circle of the sun

by monanotlisa



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted, Science Fiction, Season/Series 05, Travels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>On Delta Kheiroxi, Amy and the Doctor run into a spot of trouble. Mostly, they run.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle of the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janne_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/gifts).



On Delta Kheiroxi, Amy and the Doctor run into a spot of trouble. Mostly, they run.

Out of the circle of pillars over lawn that nips at their ankles along paths paved with octangular stones across beds of flowers that thankfully don't behave so puppy-ish but only look pretty, they keep the pace until the friars are no longer behind them - or, well, they are, of course, just very far. Amy supposes it is a bit difficult moving fast in metal-plated robes, not to mention this very very large garden around the temple grounds.

This isn't a biblical story (it only feels that way sometimes), so Amy looks back.

The Doctor does too. "Nice, Pond."

She crosses her arms. "Oy, whose idea was it to feed sweets from your waistcoat pocket to the black cranes that turned out to be sacred animals only ever allowed to consume a certain type of frog hand-fed to them by virgin boy monks?"

The Doctor blinks. "I said, nice pond."

"Ah." Amy finds it not hard to look at least vaguely embarrassed. "Beautiful place, yes. Also hallowed ground. Perhaps the city isn't?"

A head-tilt from the Doctor. "Now that you mention the city, indeed it wasn't: all secular, very secular in fact, probably so much that this breakaway sect felt the need to establish an area of worship out here on the perimeter, and now that I remember, there was that caf-type establishment run by an old Kheiroxitan - very nice lady, can play the local variant of ukulele and sing in five voices - where the best white tea in the galaxy is served, grown by the very same virgin monk boys...okay, no, I was just saying the latter to see this particular expression on your face."

"You're hilaaarious."

"Why yes, I am." The Doctor smiles a slow smile that shouldn't feel so sweet. "Shall we go, Amy?"

Considering the fact that the friars are appearing from behind the last row of neatly trimmed hedges, Amy thinks that's an eminently good idea. "I think we should run."

Which, well. They do.


End file.
